Bleach: Divergence Of The Relms
by crasyrt
Summary: A re upload of elemental chaos with major changes. the real is at risk, the king is under threat and a romance is sparking, how will the other relms react to this threat and ho will there friends react to there new relationship? HitsuKarinok
1. Chapter 1

A/N sorry to say but I kind of decided to remake Elemental chaos into this story, sorry but I just didn't like the direction that it was going in and decided to make some major changes and doing that as edits would of taken a lot of changing and more time then simply rewriting it. Oh and buy the way Karin and Yuzu are both 16 at the beginning of this story and do expect HitsuKarin. Oh and one last thing Ichigo never lost his powers and anything after the winter war didnt happen (mainly because I haven't watched further then that.)

Karukura town. The most spiritually active area in the whole planet, home to by far the most independent shinigami. One such shinigami is Ichigo Kurusaki, it has been 5 years since he defeated Aizen and thing are finally returning to normal... Or as normal as they can get for the Kurosaki household.

As the sun rises on another day the sky is painted a brilliant shade of gold and all is calm, the birds are singing and people are starting to stur slowly at first until one Ichigo Kurosaki and his father come smashing through there first floor window plummeting to the ground and a cringe worthy crack could be heard followed by the enraged screams of the neighbours as both men got up and dusted of as they walked back inside.

"You really need to stop doing that goat face,one of these days the neighbours are going to complain about abuse."

Next thing that ichigo knew his father was kneeling beside a life sized picture of his mother crying and blubbering something about him being to mature for his own good.

Foot steps could be heard as ichigos sisters decended the stairs, Yuzus hair in her usual pigtails and her face covered by her ever present, heart warming, soul melting smile followed closly by her sister who unlike usual had her hair down which passed her shoulders her usual scowl however was still plastered on her face. Both girls had matured well there body's becoming curvier and more men doting on them, much to the raven haired girls displeasure.

"arg could you two keep it down its barely sunrise and you've already woken up half the street." She was wearing her school uniform with the slight difference of her wearing a pair of trousers rather then a skirt as she still refused to wear a skirt on a daily basis.

As the girls where about to leave Ichigo stooped them by saying" don't forget we've got some people from soul society coming over again to discus something with me and dad so be on your best behaviour and don't go picking a fight Karin!"

Karin who had completely forgot quickly turrned around asking "Whos coming? Is it Rukia?" she said Rukias name with a very suggestive tone, it was no secret that Ichigo has feelings for the petite shinigami, it was also known that he was to afraid to do anything about said feelings.

"well she is among them along with Renji, Ukitake and Toshiro." Karins heart started to race her brething become rigid and her hands becoming clamy, why was it that she was this way whenever she found out that he was coming, severl ideas came into her head but she instantly pushed them away refusing to believe sny of them, I mean sure she had been ceeping in contact with him since that day so all those years ago, who would have thought that just one game of soccer could lead to fealings of lo... Wait no she did not love him, she refused to believe it , she only knew him for a short while beffore he had to leave there is no way that she could have fallen for him in that short amount of time not to mention the fact that she was only 11 at the time there is no way... Is there?

Meanwhile in soul society

a tall muscular ice white haired shinigami stood at the top of sokyoko hill staring at the sun rise thoughts of the coming journey to the living world travailing through his mind. Toshiro had also matured well it seemed that he hit a growth spurt in the last five years and all of the other captains had taken a notice of this as well as his continually growing riatsu reserves and now time-limitless banki. Then something hardly anyone in the Seireitei has seen, Toshiro was smiling his body illuminated by the rays of the golden sun his mind set and his choice made, of course he knew it was going to be hard to do I mean she is the most stubborn girl he had ever met, and he met her with one game of soccer, a day he will never forget.

A/N this is just a short chapter to introduce the story to new readers and inform old ones to this remake latter chapters will be longer and all criticisms are welcome and I hope allof you americans are happy I had to call football soccer I mean seriously next thing you know I will be calling trousers pants! I haven't got some one to beta this yet so yea please point out any mistakes you spot thanks, and please review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N OK so even though there was only 1 review for last chapter (thank you Ally97), grumble grumble I still decided to get this chapter out asap because I am such a nice guy. Any way not much to say so onwards with the story! Oh wait I will use a few Japanese words here and there but I am still new to the honorific etc so if you could bear with me and tell me about any mistakes you spot that would be great!

All the taicho stood in the meting hall in there usual lines listening to the most recent reports from Kyōraku soutaicho the usual hollow attack this reforming of the quinces that, another explosion in the squad 12 labs oh and soi-fon-taichos cat is missing. Most of the captains had lost interest at this point, not caring about the reports they themselves had compiled.

"... And now to the squad heading to the living world, so far it consist of Rukia-fukutaicho, Toshiro-taicho, Ukitake-taicho and Renji-fukataicho. Now are there any disagreements with this?" Bukuya went to speak up but the deathly glare being sent his way by Rukia stayed his hand and it was decided, they would leave early the next morning allowing for any last minute preparations to be finalised, this left them each with 13 hours to prepare how they would each achieve there corresponding missions each struggling in there own way, Rukia and Toshiro both had the same problems while Renji doesn't have a clue what he is going to do and Ukitake just has to find someone.

"ARG! Why dose this have to be so difficult I made my mind up this morning so why am I having second thoughts?" the white haired shinigami through his chair at the wall making a very decisive crack echo through his office. Well I did tell you it would not be easy, admitting something like this takes courage the likes of which some people never poses. The ice dragon tried his hardest to calm the raging taicho, of course his way of calming is more philosophy then comfort so it doesn't always work but it seemed to this time.

"I guess your right but this still doesn't change how difficult this is going to be." he slowly picked his chair up and replaced it in its usual position before collapsing on it drained from his little out burst,_why where emotional outbursts so draining? _Because they drain you mentally not physically child, I believe we have had this conversation several times in the last weak. You do realise that you are just going to convince her to move to soul sociaty? So you don't have to admit this, you could wait and see where that gets you, you never no in ten years time you may be ready!

"Ten years!" he didn't realise he had yelled that so loudly until a startled officer came in asking if he was OK, he really needed to get a reign over his emotions, these out bursts where doing him no good ._ I cant wait that long. _Well it may only take a few months or even days, the feelings you are going through a very complex and cant be summed up in one sentence, you just have to work towards them. And a fist step towards that may very well be getting to know her better, you do realise you fell head over hills for her after one day, the only contact you have had with her has been letters passing between you and her. Toshiro sat for a bit contemplating what the wise dragon had told him, before sighing and collapsing on the ever growing pile of paperwork sitting on his desk. Mutsumoto chose this time to sneak threw the door with another pile of paper work in hand and carefully position it to look as though it had always been there before slipping out again unnoticed.

Meanwhile in the squad 6 barracks

Renji sat on his futon reading over the ideas he had come up with to finish his mission, at the side of his feet was a bin overflowing with scrunched up paper, on his wall a picture of Bukuya over a dart board with zabimaru impaled on it. "god damn it I cant do this!" _my god you are pathetic! _**For once I agree with the chimp man you cant even persuade one girl to come to soul society, no wonder Rukia chose Ichigo over you.** Renji got up pulled zabimaru from the dart board and walked towards the barracks cafeteria an evil glint in his eye, don't_ do this, come on It was only a joke _**yea yea listn to the monkey we didn't mean nothing by it.** For the next ten minuets people could hear the sharpening of blades coming from the kitchen and other zumbukuto could hear the anguished cries of there fellow sword.

Meanwhile In the squad 13 barracks

_OK this shouldn't be to hard, I mean yes there's the possibility that nii-san we impale him the moment we go through the senkiamon but I mean thats a small posibility... right? How do you expect me to know he's your brother!_ Rukia had been pacing in the office for the last half hour since the meeting and having this argument over and over again. "Rukia you rely should stop that, I am rather fond of this carpet after all." Rukia turned and bowed ashamed of her behaviour "Gomenasai taichio" she then returned to her seat to finish her rather small pile of paper work. _See how dose a squad with one ill taichio and one rather inexperienced fuku-taichio get through all of there paper work but a squad with both in full health cant get through half of it? _Because you do work and Mutsumoto dose not? _Fair point._

Meanwhile in Karins inner-world.

She stood at the peak of a frozen volcano wearing shinigami robes with her zunpukuto strapped at her side her hair back in its usual pony tail with a few strands poking out and keeping her tomboyish look, a young man with coal black hair that draped down his face reaching his shoulders, somehow only managing to cover his left eye, his right eye was a dark crimson, he wearing a black trench coat with a light blue polo underneath lying a little to the right reading a book was a smiler man dressed In a white suit a sporting a top hat his face was as pale as snow and he was paying little attention to the twos disscusion.

"hey have you always been wearing a trench coat?" The man turned to face her his eye staring deep into hers before he broke out into a wide grin much like her dads. "no but I'm glad you noticed... hey let me fill you in on a little secret... Chicks dig the trench coat!" She just stared at him for a while beffore punching him in the face while yelling "BAKA! There is not a girl I know that likes trench coats!" the man crawled away from her before getting up and preparing himself "well that's because you only hang out with dudes!" she quickly drew her blade and charged towards him with every intent of using him as a knife sharpener latter, the man in the suit just sighed and continued to read trying to block out any noise coming from the two nuisances.

A/N OK not as long as i would have hoped but still better then the last chapter, i hope you enjoyed and please review. i have exams coming up soon so the updates may take a break for a wile my last one is on 23/6/14 so after that updates should speed up.


End file.
